Somewhere I belong
by Kurobara's Knightly DayMare
Summary: Imagine if there was a village believed only to be a legend. Imagine if that village held beings descended from each village and accepted everyone that was cast out. This is the story of an outcast and a girl born on the dark side of that legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto because if I did then you most likely wouldn't like what you see. Naruto may be a little OOC (out of Character). I may have used a line from KH 2, I don't know so don't blame me if I did.

There is slight swearing and 'bad' words.

'Blah' = OC thoughts

**'blah'**= inner people thoughts

* * *

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE I BELONG: Chapter 1**_

(The OC will always talk in either a monotone voice or a voice that makes her sound like a guy unless I say differently.)

"Who's there!?"

"I've come to personally deliver a message to your Hokage." I showed the guard my passport and he looked at Luna & Riku suspiciously before letting me pass through the gate. I entered the Leaf Village and began walking in a random direction before bumping into someone. From what I could tell it was a 14-year-old boy with a long-sleeved jacket along over a tee shirt with a pair of pants along with the regular ninja shoes.

"OW! That hurt. Oh sorry about that mister." He apologized; thinking that I was male. "Hey are you new around here? I've never seen you before."

"That's okay. Can you show me where the Hokage's office is?" I asked him hoping he would show me so I don't get lost. He looked at me curiously trying to see what my face looked like so I pulled the hood down even further. I repeated my question. "Can you show me the Hokage's office or not kid?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry about that I guess I got distracted by not being able to see your face." I guess he could feel my glare even though he couldn't see it beneath my hood. "Heh heh, come on the tower's this way." He began running towards the big tower that I had 'seen' on my way in. I followed him all the way to the tower when someone began to shout what I assumed to be the boy's name because when he heard it I heard him whisper "Not good." He ran even faster towards the tower trying to get away from the voice.

We were about ten feet from the tower when the voice that I had heard caught up with us. The voice grabbed the boy and yelled at him "Naruto what are you doing out of class!?" I grabbed the arm of the voice and pulled him away from Naruto pulling his arm behind his back "I would suggest that you let go of this boy. He has done nothing wrong, he was merely showing me how to get to the Hokage's office." He let go of Naruto and said "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, he just skips class a lot. Oh by the way I'm Iruka, his teacher." And he bowed in front of me.

The only thing I could tell about this man was that he was in his twenties and he was overprotective of Naruto. I said "If you wish I could personally make sure that Naruto makes it to class after my business with Hokage is finished; seeing as how he is my guide for the day." He bowed again and said "Thank-you sir." My mouth twitched when he said this and I guess he noticed because he asked "Is something wrong sir?"

I respond "Yeah I'm not male." I almost laughed at his and Naruto's face because their jaws just about hit the ground. Iruka apologized again saying "I-I'm sorry for mistaking you for a male miss." I growled "Don't call me miss and don't tell anyone that I'm a girl." They both nodded fearfully at me. "Now Iruka if you don't mind I've already taken too long to get to the Hokage. So I will be borrowing Naruto just a little bit longer then I will bring him to your class." He nodded again then he left the old fashioned ninja way: jumping around.

"Now Naruto please take me to the Hokage before I'm even more late." He began walking to the tower again and entered it with me still following him. He took me to the very top and stopped at a door "The old man's in there." He turned to go back down before he turned to me "Hey what's your name?"

I looked at him surprised that he even asked that and said "Call me Haru." When he turned back around I knocked on the door and heard "Enter." I stepped through the doors without opening them; when I did I saw an old man in the traditional garb for the leader of a village. He looked up when I said "I have a message from the Kage of my village to the Hokage of this village." and I hand him the scroll that I carried in my silver bag. He took it from me before I stepped over to the window to let him read it.

After a while he said "Do you know what this says?" I nod. He sighed before taking off the hat that he was wearing and looked out the window. "Have you read all of it sir?"

"No, only the top half."

"Then I suggest that you read the rest before you decide anything." He sighed then continued to read the scroll. After about five minutes he asked "Is there another?"

"Eventually sir."

"Very well I will allow it if you pass the test."

"I understand. May I leave now?"

"Yes I will have someone to show you around the village."

"There is no need for that." He looked confused at that and I smiled. "I already have someone to show me around."

"Alright then. Just hand this to Iruka when you see him." I took the scroll that he handed me and I jumped out the window just to land right next to Naruto. I took pleasure in scaring the crap out of him since he jumped about ten feet in the air. "Come on let's get going to your school. You're going to be showing me around tomorrow as well."

"What, why would I do that?"

"Because your Hokage said so, that's why." He pouted and began walking towards the school and asked me "What are you doing in the Leaf Village?"

"I can't really tell you everything but I can tell you this: I'm traveling through the villages becoming at least a chunnin or jonnin." His face light up in awe when I said that.

"That's so cool!"

"Just don't tell anyone okay, you and the Hokage are the only ones that know about that."

"Okay, your secrets safe with me Haru. Oh yeah, I never told you my name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage believe it!" he shouted the last part in my ear.

"OW! That was my ear Naruto. I'm sure you'll become a great Hokage Naruto, just tell me the next time your going to scream it in my ear." I tell him rubbing my ear.

He looks mad and says "You don't believe me do you? You're just mocking me!"

"Naruto what reason would I have to mock someone that I just met and don't know anything about." I said to him 'although that's not completely true'. I saw that he still didn't believe me so I told him "How about this if you can master you worst jutsu within two weeks then I will do everything I can to help you become the next Hokage."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"You have my word and I never break my word." I saw that he was still doubtful and sighed "How can I prove to you that I'll keep my word."

"Buy me ramen for two months."

"5 weeks."

"7."

"4."

"5."

"6."

"3."

"Deal."

He looked flabbergasted at what just happened "How did you….I mean how….How the hell did you do that!?"

"I've had to do the same thing to someone in my village at least a hundred times. Now how far are we from the school?'

* * *

"We're here." I 'look' up and see that we're at a building that could hold about a hundred or so people. "Alright show me to your classroom."

"Do I haave to? I don't want to go to class."

I glare at him and say "I am keeping my word to your sensei to get you to class. Now go!" He started pouting again and showed me to his classroom. I knocked on the door and grabbed his arm when he tried to get away.

Iruka opened the door to see me hitting Naruto on the head to stop him trying to get away. "Hello again; thank-you for bringing Naruto to class." I push Naruto into the classroom and walk in before giving Iruka the scroll from the Hokage. He read it and said "Well then welcome to the class……um what's your name it doesn't say on this?"

"Call me Haru."

"Well then Haru if you'll just come to the front with me I'll introduce you to the class." I noticed that the class was quiet when I had entered the room; most of them were looking at me while most of the girls were looking at a boy with blue almost black hair that had the Uchiha sigh on his back. 'So that's Itachi's little brother. This is going to be fun.' When we got to the front Iruka said "Everyone this is Haru. Haru has come from outside the village wishing to become a Leaf Nin. Now do you have questions for Haru?" The boy with the dog on his head shouted out "Why do you have a wolf and a fox with you?"

I look down at Luna and Riku before answering "Why do you have that dog on your head?" I heard the boy next to him say "He has a point Kiba." Kiba just sulked in his seat at that.

A girl with pink hair 'how the hell can someone's hair be pink. I had thought that my hair was weird but this girl takes the cake. A definite preppy; doesn't care about being a ninja, just wants to impress someone that hates her guts.' asked "What village do you come from?"

'They're gonna love my answer.' "Village Hidden in the Villages."

"That's impossible." The Uchiha had said this.

I smirked before I answered letting everyone see it "Why is it impossible?"

"Because it's only a legend." he said smugly.

"You poor naïve little boy." He glared at that and my smirk grew. "Some legends are true little Uchiha." I turned my head to Iruka though no one could tell "Can I sit down now?""

"Yes, just sit down in an open seat." I 'saw' all the seats were occupied except for the one by the only Hyuuga in the class, so I sat down by her. "He-hello." I heard from the seat that had the Hyuuga in it "Hello." "My-my name's Hi-Hinata." "Haru. There is no need to be nervous around me Hinata."

Iruka started to talk "When I call your name I want you to go through that door and you will have to create three doppelgangers in order to pass. The first person is Haru!" I followed Iruka into the room and saw that there was another teacher in the room. I kept staring at him until I found out his name. "Haru this is Mizuki, he's in charge of the other class."

There was a puff of smoke and there were three other me's: one was by Luna; one was by Riku, and the other behind Iruka and Mizuki. "I'm sorry Haru but you fail." He turned around when he felt someone poke his shoulder and he screamed right before he fell out of his seat. "You pa-pass." And I took one of the headbands and walked out the door. I stop just before the door to go back to the room and put the headband on my right arm then I enter the room making sure my cloak was closed.

The first thing I 'saw' was Naruto's big grin and he said "You scared Iruka-sensei didn't you Haru?" I only smiled in response to his question. I walked over to my seat and sat down waiting for the day to be over.

* * *

I walked out of the building with the other kids and noticed that Naruto wasn't among the 'proud and happy' but he was sitting on a swing about 15 feet from the group. On my way over to him I heard some women talking about him saying (1) "hey isn't he the kid who~~?" (2) "Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed!" (1) "Serves him right…" (2) "Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi…?!" I walk up to the women that said that and smacked both of them. "How dare you say something like that when you don't even know a thing about him!" I stomped away from them and over to where Naruto was the last time I saw him; just to see that he was gone.

I sighed thinking that he had heard the women talking about him and left. I was about to follow him but I changed my mind when I got a bad feeling in my stomach that was followed by a somewhat good feeling that whatever was going to happen would turn out to be good. I grin before saying "See you tomorrow……my Hokage." and ran into a part of the forest that was far away from what was going to happen that night to my Hokage.

* * *

When I walked into the classroom I saw that I was the first person there so I chose a seat and sat down (there are four seats to a row). Luna sat in my lap and Riku was sleeping on the floor next to me. About two hours later I heard the door open I knew that it was Uchiha without even looking up. "Hello Uchiha. You know when I had heard about you I thought that you would be much stronger. You're about as strong as a new born baby I don't understand why he tried to get you to hate him enough so you could kill him since it's never going to happen." I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He ran at me and grabbed the front of my cloak "Don't you dare say something like that again or I will kill you." He growled.

"I'm so scared. Is the WITTLE Uchiha scared that I told the truth. That the only reason Itachi kept you alive wasn't so you could avenge your family but to serve as entertainment for him. You are so pathetic; you couldn't even hurt a fly. So there is no way that you could land a finger on me."

"Oh really then what do you call this?" and he punched me. Only to find that when I hit the floor I turned to sand and the sand was working its way to the back of the room in the corner. I stepped out of the shadows toward him and said "See I told you that you couldn't lay a finger on me." He just glared at me and took a seat by the window. I took the seat that I was sitting in earlier.

The other kids started coming in about an hour later. I looked over at the door when I felt the familiar chakra of Naruto coming. When he came in Luna bounded up to him and jumped on his shoulders and licked his face. Naruto laughed when she did that and walked over to sit next to me. "Haru I passed, believe it!" as he pointed to his headband. "Now you have to help me become Hokage, believe it!"

"I do believe it and you're going to have to show me you worst jutsu by tomorrow. I'm just surprised that Luna took a liking to you so fast."

"Why is it surprising?"

"It usual takes her a couple months to warm-up to strangers. Maybe she doesn't think of you as a stranger but as a part of our deranged family, isn't that right Luna?"

"Yes mistress." Naruto jumped when she said that and Luna jumped as well not liking the sudden movement and she landed on Uchiha's head. Now I did laugh at that because of the look on Uchiha's face when she landed and Naruto's face when he found that she could talk.

"Get this thing off me." I growled when Uchiha said this and Luna jumped off his head and onto the desk in front of him. She extended her claws and swiped them at his face leaving four very red claw marks.

Naruto started to laugh at this and Luna returned to her previous position on Naruto's shoulders licking his face once more except in apology. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that master." she said to him.

"Master? Why did you call me that Luna?" he asked her as he sat down.

"You're mistress's friend are you not?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't explain why you called me master."

"Well since mistress considers you a friend I get to chose what to call you and I choose master."

Naruto was about to ask another question when a stampede was heard just outside the door before two girls entered the door at the same time arguing who was first. There was the pink haired girl from the first day and a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail. They ran inside and began to fight over who Uchiha would want to sit next to. Naruto did something really unexpected: he jumped onto the desk in front of Uchiha and was glaring.

The next thing I knew Naruto and Uchiha were……KISSING!! I started to laugh when I saw this and I fell out of my seat. Naruto was leaning against the wall coughing when the Uchiha's fan-girls gathered around him to beat the shit out of him. Riku and Luna jumped over the fan-girls and landed by Naruto and started to growl at them. I stood up and walked over to Naruto and held my hand out for him to take.

Once he was standing I turned to the fan-girls that had made perimeter around us but were staying a couple of feet away because of Riku and Luna. I stepped up to Sakura and backhanded her and said "If you ever try to hurt Naruto Uzumaki I will kill you on the spot." I walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "Got it memorized you selfish bitch."

I walked back over to Naruto and said "Now all of you idiots sit down." I sat back down with Riku now sitting besides my chair to make sure no one would try and hurt me while Luna returned to her perch once again on Naruto's shoulder. Iruka choose at that moment to enter the classroom surprised to see that everyone was in their seats and relatively quiet.

Once he got to the front of the room he gave a speech about how we're officially ninja and no longer 'students of ninjutsu'. He finally got to the part where he tells us our teams and said "Since we can't fit everyone into a three-man squad there will be one four-man squad." He says all the teams and then he got to team 7 "Team 7 is Haru, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Once I heard the Uchiha's first name I started to giggle then my giggles turned into a full blown laugh. Everyone was looking at me and Iruka said "Is something funny _Miss_ Haru?"

"Hi-his name 'laugh' is ju-just 'laugh' so funny" I say while laughing then I realize what Iruka just called me. "Hey I told you not to call me that!" I growled at him.

"It must have slipped my mind, Miss Haru." he said.

"I'll get you for this dolphin boy." I promised him.

The class was looking between the two of us and finally Kiba said "Haru's a girl!" I banged my head on the desk and groaned while Naruto and Iruka laughed and said in unison "Yes!"

The class started to murmur while Iruka finished assigning the teams. Then Naruto started to yell about how he shouldn't put in the same group as 'that loser Sasuke'. Iruka said "Naruto I placed you and Sakura in the cell with the best students because you both need all the help you can get."

"Who is the best student Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked. Inner Sakura **'I just know it's my Sasuke!'**

"Well until Haru got here Sasuke had the highest scores in all the areas which was about a 99.5%. But Haru got over a 100% in every field: ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and she got every question right on the test I gave her in less than ten minutes."

"What…but that's impossible!" Sakura screamed.

The bell rang and Iruka said "I suggest you try and get to know your team a bit during recess."

* * *

"Naruto what are you doing!?" yelled Sakura. Naruto was standing on a chair by the door with an eraser in hand. Sakura was leaning against a desk and Sasuke was sitting in a chair. I was in the very back of the room 'sleeping' under a desk so no one could see me.

"That's what he gets for being late." he said while jumping off the desk.

"There is no way that a shinobi could fall for a trick like that." Sasuke said.

A hand appeared in the doorway and opened the one of the doors just have the eraser fall on its owner's head. The hand belonged to a man with silver hair that defied gravity and had his left eye covered by his headband. "How should I put this…I hate you." He smiled when he said that at least I think he did.

"Isn't there suppose to have been another one?" he asked looking around. At that there was a puff of smoke and I was standing above him on the ceiling.

"Can we leave already I'm getting bored and you teasing them won't help Hatake." I told him before jumping down.

"It's good to see you again Lady Yuki." He said while bowing to me mockingly. The others have confused faces when he said this and I growl "Don't call me that scarecrow."

"Let's just go to the roof." and with that said he poofed away to the roof.

"Come on Naruto let's go." I said before walking out the door and onto the roof. Once everyone had gotten to the roof they chose a spot. From Hatake's view from the left it went: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and then me.

"Now I'd like to all to tell us a little bit about yourselves." He said.

"How about you go first sensei, so we know what to do." The prep said.

"Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dreams are none of your business. Hobbies, well I have lots of them. Now it's your turn starting on the left." (I don't feel like doing the idiots intro so I'll give a sort version and scarecrow thoughts)

Sakura: only thing we got was she has a crush on Sasuke and hates me and Naruto. Hatake's thoughts: It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu. "You imbecile don't embarrass kunoichis that are actually serious about ninjutsu." I growl at her.

Sasuke: he wants to kill Itachi and revive his clan. Hatake's thoughts: nothing. I just snort once he's done getting a glare from him and earning him the sight of me sticking my tongue out at him.

Naruto: likes-ramen/Iruka-sensei/me, dislikes-waiting for ramen, dream-become the best Hokage ever. Hatake's thoughts: well hasn't he turned out interesting. I just smile.

"And now the last one lady Yuki." I assumed he smiled when he said that.

"Name: Haru not Lady Yuki. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams: there is no way in hell I would tell people that I don't trust at all. Naruto is the only exception to that rule. But I will say this: keep the prep away from me or I'm gonna kill her and if the Uchiha wishes to keep what little pride he has left he had better leave me alone as well because I can't stand moronic idiots." I say while lying down with my cloak still covering my face but allowing the others to see my clothes.

"Then why do you hang around Naruto?" the prep asked.

"Because all in all he has more sense than this entire village put together and he deserves the respect and friendship that I give him. While Uchiha can't take the stick out of his ass long enough to know that his blood family may be dead but the village is still his family. The prep can't do anything right and I wouldn't be surprised if she died on our first official mission. Or if she didn't do anything but stand around being protected by us."

I could feel the stares of my team while I was talking and I could tell that the idiots were coming very close to attacking me. I guess Hatake noticed because he diverted their attention by talking about our 'mission' tomorrow that turned out to be survival training. He handed us papers explaining the training and told us not to eat and poofed away.

"Sakura do you want to get ramen with me" Naruto asked her.

"No I don't Naruto!" She turned to Sasuke and asked "Sasuke will you walk me home?"

"No." he said right before he left. Sakura sighed then left as well.

I walked up to Naruto and poked him in the shoulder saying "You still have to show me around the village and the jutsu that you mastered." He nodded then jumped off the building with me following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto because if I did then you most likely wouldn't like what you see. Naruto may be a little OOC (out of Character). I will be using quotes that came directly from the manga. There is slight swearing and 'bad' words.

Blah OC thoughts

_**SOMEWHERE I BELONG: Chapter 2**_

(The OC will always talk in either a monotone voice or a voice that makes her sound like a guy unless I say differently.)

"**Hello team."**

"**You're late!" Naruto and the prep screamed at Hatake when he finally arrived after being 5 hours late. He looked around asking "Where's the other one?"**

"**Sleeping in the trees." Naruto said pointing to the branch that I was laying on. **

**Hatake put an alarm clock on a tree stump and said "I've set this to go off at 12:00. You have one hour to gets these two bells from me." he says while holding up two little bells. "If you don't get a bell then you will not get lunch and you will be tied to that tree stump while I eat it in front of you." Right as he said this everyone's stomach growled from the lack of food.**

**Then he talked about how he wants them to attack to kill and then he called Naruto a dunce and caused him to try an attack Hatake. **

(I'm going to skip the fights and go straight to when Sasuke's body is below ground.)

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! His head's been severed!!" Sakura screamed before she fainted once again. I jumped out of the trees and walked over to where Uchiha's head was. **

"**Need some help Uchiha?" I asked mockingly.**

"**Hn, no." he said before trying to dig himself out.**

**I sighed before saying "Alright then." And I take out a camera and take a picture of Uchiha.**

"**Why did you take a picture?"**

"**Why else? Blackmail and I also can tease your horde of girlfriends as well." I said before chuckling. I walk over to Sakura and begin to poke her to get her to wake up. But when that doesn't work I sigh and say "You brought this upon yourself Uchiha." And transform into him.**

**I kneeled next to the prep and bent so that I could whisper in her ear "Sakura…will you marry me?" She shot up so fast that I barely had time to back away and stand up. "Yes I will Sasuke!!"**

**When she said that I just had to laugh and my jutsu broke as well leaving her confused. Once I had calmed down said "Okay prep you have two choices: 1) you dig up your little boyfriend over there or 2) I get to kicked him in the face while laughing my ass off at his attempts to dig himself out.**

**She naturally chooses #1 and I walked off saying "There's only about five minutes before the hour is up you two." Once I'm done saying that I poofed away to where Naruto was tied up and sat next to him humming. He looked up once he heard me and said "Could you untie me Haru?"**

**I put a finger up to my lips and smiled while I waited for the remaining time to finish. Once everyone had sat down around the stumps Hatake said "None of you need to worry about going back to the ninja academy." Everyone looked happy at this while I just smirked.**

"**None of you will be shinobi ever!" At this I threw something at him and he catches it just to see that it was both of the bells. As far as I could tell he was surprised and he said "How did you get these you didn't even fight me?"**

"**I may not have but Naruto did. We did what you wanted us to show you for this exercise but you just didn't know it." At this the Naruto that was tied to the stump poofed and the real Naruto came out of the forest and sat down by me.**

"**Haru what do you mean?" the prep asked me.**

"**Let's put it this way the only person that could get both of those bells without help here is me."**

"**That still doesn't answer my question!"**

"**Oh god, Hatake you tell these two idiots what the purpose of this other-wise pointless exercise is."**

"**She's talking about ****teamwork****. If you four had worked together and attacked me you would have a much higher chance of getting the bells than by yourself."**

"**Then why were there only two bells if you wanted to us to work as a team!?"**

"**This test was to cause a 'disagreement' among you four. It was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all."**

"**Pinky you ignored Naruto though he was right in front of you and focused on Uchiha even though you didn't know where he was. Uchiha thought that if he had teamed up with someone that they would just get in his way."**

"**Why didn't you include Naruto in your list Haru?"**

"**Because he was the only one out of the three of you that showed a shred of teamwork. Sorry if that sounded like an insult Naruto." He waved his hand and kept on smiling.**

"**It may be necessary that you have individual ninja skills but you also need teamwork!" Hatake walked over to a stone with writing on it and said "This is a memorial for the heroes of our village."**

**Naruto looked liked he was about to speak but I put a hand on his shoulder shushing him. "The names on here are names of people that died to protect the village. It includes the names of my best friends." He turned to them and said "I'm giving you three one more chance that'll be more difficult than our little bell game. If you wish to continue you can have one of the bento boxes but don't feed Naruto or you will fail on the spot." He turned and walked to the forest.**

"**What about Haru!?"**

"**She doesn't have to take the test because she was the only one to figure out the task and she was the only one that did something about it. So she gets to come with me so I can make sure that she doesn't help you three during you next test." I got up with a sigh and followed him into the forest.**

**Once we got far enough into the forest that they couldn't see us we poofed to the trees closet them and positioned ourselves so they couldn't see us and hid our chakra. "Who do you think is going to make the first move to pass Hatake?"**

"**Honestly, Lady Yuki, I don't think any of them will do anything remotely different than the others."**

**I smirk and say "How about a bet then?"**

**He shrugged and said "Conditions?"**

"**If one of the three, most likely Uchiha, makes a move that passes them then you have to treat all of us to ramen for……one month. And in that time span you must buy me what ever I want."**

"**And if they fail?"**

**I stared at the ground thinking about what his part of the deal. "I'll fight you." He looked shocked at this **well at least I think he's shocked. You can never tell with that mask on.

"**I'll agree to those terms."**

"**Good, now if I could only get you to stop calling me Lady Yuki. It's annoying and it raises to many questions that I am unable to answer."**

"**Or that you just don't want to lose anyone else." I growled at this and he said "I'm sorry Lady Yuki but I will continue to call you that but not in the presence of those who don't know about it."**

"**Fine. Now shut-up and watch them 'cause I'm gonna win that bet." He chuckled and turned to three that were down on the ground.**

**GROWL. Naruto looked down at his stomach and said "Hey this is a breeze I can go without lunch for days…GROWL" They all sat down but Naruto was the only one not eating with his head down as in defeat. Uchiha held out his bento to Naruto saying "Here" surprising both Naruto and the prep. "Bu…but Sasuke Kakashi-sensei told us--!!"**

"**I don't sense their chakras and we all need our strength if we're trying to get those bells again. Besides he's no good to me if he's just going to be a liability." Sakura looked down at her bento and gulped shoving it into Naruto's face. He looked shocked then he smiled while blushing a little and took it. **

**BOOOM!!!!!! Kakashi's face appeared with him yelling "YOU…Pass!" He smiled at the bewildered faces of his students and chuckled. **

"**How'd we pass!?"**

"**Until now you did everything I said without questioning me like mindless drones. A true shinobi looks for the meaning hidden behind the hidden meaning. Those that violate the rules and fail to follow orders……are lower than garbage." He looks up to the sky and continues "However……those that don't care for and support their fellows…are even lower than that!"**

**He started walking towards town and gestured for them to follow him saying "Come on I'm treating you to ramen."**

**Naruto jumped up and ran over to him screaming "RAMEN!" over and over with Uchiha and the Pinky following at a slower pace. **

"**Are you sure that is the one she spoke of Kyo?" **

"**Yes he is the one Lady Tsuki."**

"**Then we will have to make him see the truth even if it destroys him."**

"**Are you in position?"**

"**Naruto: point A."**

"**Sasuke: point B."**

"**Sakura: point C."**

"**Haru: HPT."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**Holding purring target." A purr was heard after that and the rest of team 7 walked over to me. Naruto grabbed the target and it started to scratch him not liking the sudden and uncomfortable hold he had on it. I took the cat away from him after I believed he had learned his lesson, somewhat.**

"**Remember…our quarry has a ribbon on that says Tora…make sure there's no mistake."**

**Uchiha checked the ribbon and said "Target confirmed."**

"**Good. Mission: 'find the missing pet'…is accomplished. Let's get going."**



"**No wonder Tora ran away. That lady must give one heck of a bear hug." I say while cringing at the cat painful "MEEOWWWW!"**

"**Heh heh, stupid cat." Naruto said right before I punched the back of his head making him fall on his face. "OW! What was that for Haru!?"**

"**For making fun of Tora when you should be the one that gets a bear hug from that lady." I say while glaring at him.**

"**The next assignment for team 7 is babysitting for council of elders, run errands; help dig sweet potatoes……"**

"**NO WAY!! NO THANK-YOU--!! BORING!! Give us something different!"**

"**You idiot! You're only a beginner. You start out doing grunt work then work your way up to the bigger things."**

(I'm going to skip the explanation the Hokage gives him. and go straight to when they're given a C-rank mission.)

"**HMM…I had pork ramen yesterday so I think I'll have miso ramen today." Naruto was mumbling to himself with me and Hatake standing by him.**

"**I'm sorry." Hatake said rubbing the back of his head.**

**Naruto turns around still sitting on the floor. "I don't want to hear it! All the old geezer ever does is apologize and gives me a lecture. But it's not fair I'm not the same trouble making kid that you people think I am!"**

"**Very well. I will allow you to attempt a C-rank mission normally reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level……the protection of a certain individual."**

**Naruto shoots up at this and says "Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo!? A princess!?"**

"**Compose yourself. I'll introduce you straightaway. Please invite him in."**

**I turn around when I hear the door sliding open and groan when I 'see' who it is. "What's this? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He looks to weak to be a ninja. It's a joke right; you kids aren't really ninjas are you?"**

**Naruto looks around and says "Who do you mean; which midget?" Everyone lines up from tallest to shortest: Uchiha, Pinky, Naruto, and then me. I growl and say "I hope you remember the last time you said that Tazuna; you were lucky that it wasn't serious." I appear next to him making him jump and yank the bottle out of his hand. "How many times have I told you not to drink old man; if you continue like this it will be the death of you not that damned bridge!" **

**When I had stopped talking the bottle was surrounded by a black sphere and an explosion was heard from inside it. The sphere disappeared and there was nothing left in my hand except some dust that I deposited in the nearest trashcan. I walked over to Naruto and saw that everyone was looking at me. "What? You've never seen someone disintegrate matter before?" I say before shaking my head and mumble "Honestly what do they teach these kids these days?"**

"**What'd you break my bottle for Kama? There was nothing left in it and I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the blonde one with the idiotic face." This time when Naruto asked who the short one with the idiotic face he rushed at Tazuna intent on killing him. I grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar preventing him from killing the old man "No Naruto; no killing the old man you've been assigned to die for." **

"**You will leave tomorrow morning." the Hokage told us before we all left. We all split up when we left the tower; everyone went to their homes to pack while I went to the forest. I went deep into the forest as far as I could without causing a disturbance. "You can come out now, no one followed me."**

**A black blur was seen as the figure stopped to kneel in front of me. Sighing I gesture for the figure to rise. "You know that I hate it when you do that Kurai."**

**The figure rose to reveal a girl in her early twenties that look exactly like Itachi except she had red steaks in her hair and her eyes were a midnight blue not black. She wore black cargo pants with lots of pockets and had a blood red skin tight sleeveless turtleneck on. A 5-foot katana was strapped to her side in a blue sheath and her kunai pouches were on her right thigh. Around her neck was a white choker with the Uchiha symbol on it. "Yes Tsukikage."**


End file.
